<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Marius Pontmercy Trusted Grantaire with the Kids by thejokerghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954209">Why Marius Pontmercy Trusted Grantaire with the Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost'>thejokerghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Children of Characters, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokerghost/pseuds/thejokerghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire convinces Marius and Cosette to leave him and the rest of the Amis their children for the evening while the couple takes a well-deserved break. Then they come home...</p><p>...how do you write summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Marius Pontmercy Trusted Grantaire with the Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the time I spent 20 minutes of my life screaming at the T.V. screen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marius probably shouldn't have trusted Grantaire.</p><p>Ever since they had met all those years ago, he had made it a point not to trust him. The number of disasters he had witnessed and experienced, the disappointment and anger he had felt should have told him to say no. But here's the thing. He was <em>tired</em>. Marius was very, very tired. He was overworked and sometimes sleep-deprived, and he missed Cosette, even though they lived under the same roof and were married. Even Cosette had been willing to take a break. So Marius just had to trust Grantaire.</p><p>"Come on, Marius. Just leave Marie and Pauline with us." Grantaire had said, "We're all going to Feuilly and Jehan's for a little quality time anyways. Surely if you can't trust me, you can trust the others."</p><p>This was not the most reassuring thought, the only other with experience with childcare being Éponine, having taken care of Gavroche and Azelma before they could have taken care of themselves, but Marius had taken a deep breath and agreed. He and Cosette dropped their daughters off at Feuilly and Jehan's house, then went to have seafood for dinner. And though concern shrouded the very back of his mind, Marius found himself enjoying himself, and relaxed.</p><p>Right after they paid their bill, the couple exchanged glances and darted out before they could tip the waiter, much to the poor boy's dismay. They scrambled into the car, Cosette driving just below the speed limit, and before they knew it, they were back at Feuilly and Jehan's, where sounds of commotion were coming from. Oh God.</p><p>Marius didn't even bother knocking. He found the spare key under Jehan's flower pot on the window sill and jammed it into the lock.</p><p>They stepped into the kitchen, where they saw Combeferre sitting at the table with circles under his eyes and <em>is he pouring wine into his coffee?  </em>Combeferre glanced towards the living room, then took a sip of his coffee/wine and, staring Marius dead in the eye, mumbled something about being done with this nonsense. Another wave of concern washed over Marius as he paced towards the living room.</p><p>Marie and Pauline's favourite cartoon was playing on the T.V., and the company seemed to all be crowded on or around the couch. Marius entered just as Courfeyrac was saying, talking over Bahorel, "Would you people be quiet?"</p><p>"This is so senseless." Gavroche said.</p><p>"Yep, children are dumb." agreed Feuilly. "But it keeps them quiet."</p><p>"Shut up, guys, shut up, shut up, they're going to see Commander Chuck!" Courfeyrac hissed.</p><p>"You are way too old for this, Courf." said Éponine.</p><p>"It's just so stupid!" Enjolras was saying, "Why would there be a big red button no one tells them the purpose of- is that a monkey in a spacesuit- I am done!"</p><p>"Shut up, Enjolras, it's a kid's show. It's for kids." said Jehan bemusedly. "It's not that bad to be honest."</p><p>"Kids are dumb!"</p><p>"You were a kid once!" called Musichetta from the other side of the room, who looked to be playing a board game with Joly and Bossuet. Marius assumed that Joly did not want to stare at a screen for such a long time.</p><p>"There is no way I liked something this stupid."</p><p>"No," said Bahorel sarcastically, "We were all watching Tom and Jerry and Spongebob, which was even more senseless and stupid."</p><p>"Guys- WHAT THE HELL, NO, DON'T PRESS THAT BUTTON!"</p><p>"Courf, lighten the hell up. Again, you're too old for this."</p><p>"I know for a fact that they go space-walking to turn it back on."</p><p>"Gav! Spoilers!"</p><p>"TOO OLD, COURFEYRAC, TOO OLD."</p><p>"Just-" Enjolras flailed his hands. "Just- someone get a snack from the kitchen."</p><p>"Get some Twinkies!" said Gavroche. "We'll never be too old for them."</p><p>Bahorel threw some crumpled up paper at Bossuet, who rolled his eyes and got to his feet. For some reason, that was when everyone noticed Marius standing at the door. At that moment, a realization struck Marius plain in the head like that one time he had been hit by a basketball.</p><p>"Where are my daughters?" he asked plainly.</p><p>They were not in the living room, that was for sure. The Amis began apologizing endlessly, all while they conducted a raid of the house to find Marie and Pauline. Marius concluded that his house would never be neat again. Gavroche went into the kitchen to recruit the reluctant Combeferre into the search, and after everyone else left, he indiscreetly found some Twinkies.</p><p>"Maybe they're in that storage closet under the stairs." Marius heard Éponine saying, "When they were, like, nine and six, Azelma and Gavroche would hide in there and pretend to be Harry Potter."</p><p>"Oh, I think I did that too." Courfeyrac replied, amused for a second, "Let's go check."</p><p>It was not long until an "I found them!" came from the second floor, just loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>Marius and Cosette, along with the rest of the Amis, ran up the stairs. The pleasant melody of a lullaby seemed to come from that direction. Feuilly, mellow and calm, was smiling from the doorway of the nursery, and Marius peered in to see why.</p><p>Grantaire was sitting in the rocking chair, his eyes closed and his head drooped, the two little girls asleep in his arms. Soft music was coming from a smartphone on the dresser. Marius took a step forward and looked at them thoughtfully. Maybe he hadn't made a mistake trusting Grantaire. The man in the rocking chair slowly opened his eyes and tilted his head up, the smile on his face now visible.</p><p>Marius opened his mouth to thank him, but Grantaire put his index finger on his lips, then motioned to Marie and Pauline. He carried the girls to their beds, then turned to Marius.</p><p>"You'd be a good father." Marius said gently.</p><p>"I would?"</p><p>"Of course you would."</p><p>"Ah, I've been considering it for some time now-"</p><p>"R?" said Enjolras's slightly concerned voice from behind Marius.</p><p>Grantaire smirked, making Marius laugh, but then Pauline stirred in her bed and Grantaire lifted a finger to silence him again. Marius glanced at his daughters once more and decided that he and Cosette should go out more often.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>